There are available numerous types of fifth wheel pin box assemblies wherein a pin on the towed vehicle is inserted into a receptacle (fifth wheel) on the towing vehicle for coupling the two vehicles. However, insofar as known, prior fifth wheel pin box assemblies did not have any structure associated with them which would permit appreciable cushioned substantially rotational movement which could cushion the connection between the two vehicles.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,524 B2 which discloses a fifth wheel pin box assembly for towing a trailer behind a towing vehicle including a column, a top member secured to the column, a rubber shear spring, a first plate on the rubber shear spring attached to the top member, a skid pad, a second plate on the rubber shear spring attached to the skid pad, a rubber member bonded between the first and second plates, and a pin extending downwardly from the skid pad.
Reference is also made to Torflex® suspension axles by the Dexter Axle Company which teaches a torsion arm suspension having rubber cords disposed in a torque tube see www.dexteraxle.com/torflex_axles/.
What is needed is a pin box assembly comprising a torque portion for damping forces between a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle. The present invention meets this need.